


Sensing Lamentation

by FreelandRome



Category: Balan Wonderworld (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Some sadness, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreelandRome/pseuds/FreelandRome
Summary: "Balan did nothing to prompt the boy to say anything quickly. No means to force him to confess to what was ailing him in this way without volition. So he waited. Patient and understanding. He’d talk when it is time. He watched him take a few short breaths then they locked eyes once more. The fragility was nearly enough to break the maestro’s heart."
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Sensing Lamentation

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! Allow me to start by saying that I am okay. Just recently, I had to fight for my life after having a positive COVID read. But I survived, and I'll live even longer. I hope everyone is doing well too. 
> 
> Anyway, have a new story on me! If you're interested, this story is brought to you by my newest obsession; Balan Wonderworld, coming out in 2021. And I will be getting that game, it looks so fun and carries the whimsy and joy of NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams. It's very nostalgic. Naturally, I had to write something to celebrate that. So here you are. Also, also this can be considered "Out-Of-Character, since I don't know much about the actual human characters. The song he hums is Sorrow by Sleeping At Last, if you're curious of the lyrics.

He was more than content with sitting in the whist, luminescent room. Parchment on one end, ink on the other, the Maestro had made a day for himself to just... create. A tune swirled in his mind, the musings of the melody playing on repeat as he etched time out of his day to put it to paper. The endeavor was not a failed one, yet it hardly yielded the desired results. Feather to temple, Balan stretched his elongated back. Sunlight had eluded him in the short time he sat. Eyes glanced for the nearest time telling device in the room; eight forty-five.  
He had been at the same table, staying finicky over the same paper for the same tune for nearly four hours. Not a new reaction, yet he was normally more productive. Sighing, he adjusted his wide-brimmed top hat as he moved around to restock, stock, or keep tabs on anything necessary for anymore acts.

The little tims peeped and scuttle along, following the maestro as if he'd been a pied piper. Playful eyes shimmered with glee as he picked up the few that straddled his lanky legs. Placing them on a crate, he kept at his inventory. They still peeped and chimed, more frequent and annoyed.

"None of that...", A quiescent quip from the maestro had them calmed. It seemed that have to find another opportunity to have Balan's attention.

In the after math of busying himself with caring for little things, the maestro had failed to notice, or hear the subtle steps of a child passing by. The shock of hearing another breathing individual was enough to make him pause. Standing to his full height Balan went around looking for the soul whom had trespassed without him acknowledgement. He was quite forthcoming with introductions or having someone speaking to him before departing. It was in good manner to appear respectful to those around you.

The steps he had neglected to hear before ventured up the stairs to the next floor. Which was quite odd, as only guests that Balan himself invited, or staff that convened there, were allowed upstairs. He had to rectify this immediately. Snooping was not tolerated under the maestro's gaze. He kept his eyes on a sleeping chamber that was lit behind the sturdy mahogany door as he crept up the spiral staircase. On a normal day, he'd just float up and push open the door, however he still had enough respect to announce his presence before coming in.

Standing in front of the door, his hand went to jiggle the handle, only to stop at the softest sounds of what he knew as sorrow. Eyes widened, his hand came off the knob as if he had been burned by it. There was a little one... softly sobbing in the chambers. He fought against an unusual impulse to shove himself inside, yet the longer he listened, the harder it became to ignore. He reminded himself to adhere to the rules and guidelines he had made for himself and Lance: do not interfere unless the justification is absolute. For some unspoken reason he felt the need to disregard his rule this only time. And with that impactful instinct hammering into him, he gave in.

He knocked loud enough for the little soul to hear yet did not speak, waiting for someone to answer or reply. There was one solid minute without noise, the little one seeming to buck up after hearing the knock. When Balan knocked again, he earned a response,"Who is it? What do you want?"

Balan recognized the young man's voice instantly. A shadow of sadness glazing his stare as he leant on the door a bit. What was making Leo so upset? Who could have caused such an unrest in the boy's spirit?

"Leo... It's Balan. May I come in?" He slid to his knees, in case the boy would open for him. After a moment, the heavy door slowly crept open, for Balan to view the young visitor's face; that now appears wet from tears.

Instead of asking too many questions, Balan just slid a bit closer to Leo, arms stretched enough to reach but not touch. A simple gesture to show he'd be there for him.

Leo glanced at the gesture, measuring it to see what he'd want to do. His shoeless feet pawed the hardwood as he contemplated what he would do. He thought it would be best for the maestro to disregard the idea of comforting him. He'd remain a soldier fighting a battle on his own. Yet at the same time, he didn't want that. And that juggle of care and carelessness caused more tears to well in his eyes before he opened his mouth. He barely caught a sniffle before he felt his feet leaving the floor. Blue eyes scanned his surroundings before he gauged that he was in Balan's arms, embrace pulling him softly to his chest. Agony gripped the young boy as he sobbed into the maestro's shoulder, tiny hands gripping him as if he'd disappear.

Balan remained on his knees as the boy broke down, sun-yellow eyes closing as he allowed him the ability to let go. To let it hurt... if only for a while. The boy continued to sob as he motioned to stand, going into the chambers as his hands patted Leo’s back, slowing going into his hair to bring him closer. That hymn, the song Balan could not put to sheet, or find the right words to, came back. Only this time, the humming bled into words,

"When there is light, a shadow appears  
the cause and effect, when life interferes  
the same rule applies to goodness and grief;  
for in our great sorrow, we learn what joy means"

His little visitor opened his eyes in an attempt to look at Balan as he sang aloud. While he could see his smile, the wide brim of his hat obscured the rest of his face. He wanted to look at the maestro fully as he hummed the rest of the tune, rocking and hugging him as a mother would do for a babe.

The maestro himself continued to hum the melody while pressing in as close as allowed. Softening his grip, he brought the little one to look at him. And became overwhelmed with the glowing vision of the boy staring back at him. Trusting him in this way. Words were not required to be exchanged while the maestro strode slowly to the large bed to lay him down. While Leo calmed down, Balan brought a chair over to sit near the bed.

"Leo, what troubles you little one? You can tell me. This place", he moved his arms around the chambers,"is completely safe. Nothing leaves here. Your sacred words are for my ears only. Words that I will keep close to me. I promise." He placed his immense hand on Leo's shoulder as the boy relaxed into it. Taking a breath, he soothed over his raked nerves while he thought of the right thing to say. His chest appeared tighter than normal, fingers lacing together and fidgeting. In spite of his bravery to show his emotions to Balan, he still felt like a wounded, stubborn soldier; unable to admit that his wounds were draining him. His eyes strewn about the room instead of interacting with the tall, lanky figure.

Balan did nothing to prompt the boy to say anything quickly. No means to force him to confess to what was ailing him in this way without volition. So he waited. Patient and understanding. He'd talk when it is time. He watched him take a few short breaths then they locked eyes once more. The fragility was nearly enough to break the maestro's heart.

"I...I was just really upset about someone I used to know. We were real close. I loved them... they were like a sibling to me," Leo sniffled as he pulled his hair back,"But then I said something wrong... and so did they. And then we never saw each other again. I didn't... mean what I said, but I-I was just so-"

"Angry", Balan stated,"You lashed out at them and now you're feeling extreme guilt for it."

"I guess I'm madder at myself because I left without giving them a reason, but what could I say?" The young teen looked at the bed sheets as he rubbed his nose, "Have you ever been in my situation before?" Leo inquired after a second of thought.

Balan blinked rapidly, the small smile he kept fading in surprise. It was an emboldened inquiry. Aureate eyes slid closed, reminiscing to the time he and Lance fell out. Harshly. Only, it was not Balan who attacked with scathing words. Nothing more could be said between as the maestro departed from the other with bolide of tears streaking the cosmos in his wake. Lance never created the courage to apologize for those words, no matter how many times Balan imagined that he would. It came as an acceptance of bad pride on both ends that kept the healing away from the two of them. Even if Balan was no longer in need of the healing. The words were said, there could be nothing in Wonderworld or in the actual world to change that.

"Yes... but it was at a time I no longer remember." Balan did not meet Leo's eyes this time. His words were satisfying enough for Leo but he knew there was more to the story.

"All I want to do is say sorry. But it's too late." The young boy put his head in his hands, a miserable whimper coming forth.

"Maybe... maybe not. Leo, I may not be able to give the proper answer about how you can ask for your friend's forgiveness. However, I do know how you can forgive yourself. And that is to accept that friends can genuinely drift apart. Something in the relationship fissures and causes both of you to turn away from each other. You can accept the blame, Leo. That's okay. But you shouldn't be hurting yourself with that blame." Balan's gloved hand pressed to Leo's cheek, making the teen look at him. The way that Balan smiled made Leo's lip curl in sweet smile as well.

"Thank you... so much. I really needed to hear that. I just felt like it was all my fault." He pressed himself into the gloved hand, warmth radiating off the limb.

"You're most welcome, little one. And know that I'm here for you. With any insecurity, I'll help you in the best way I can." His head pressed to Leo's, well not quite. The large hat obscuring leant on the boy's forehead, which felt annoying for the point he was attempting to make. He half sighed and laughed before standing out of the chair.

"One thing. Remember when I said that sacred secrets do not leave this space?" Balan's tone hinted at something yet Leo couldn't find what about it, so instead he stiffly nodded,"Okay good. Because I have a very sacred secret to show you. Only you." He cooed as his hands went to his hat, the article of fabric coming off his face and head with a slow tug. With a shake, his cyanic dreads fell free, the gloved hands fluffing them as he pushed a threaded dread away from his forehead.

"There we go," He stated mutely as he put the hat on a vanity in the corner, moving to sit back down in front of the awestruck child,"Yes I know. I'm so funny looking" He grinned cheerily before setting his hands atop the bedsheets.

"No you're not," Leo scooted closer to Balan, the maestro still grinning happily as he did,"You look so beautiful." The teen breathed whimsically, as if entranced by the sight of him.

The grin was pulled off Balan's face so quick, Leo felt as if he had offended him. Golden eyes flickering like candlelight in the lucent, yet dark room. For a fraction of a second, the world spun. He could see stars on the brim of his vision. After a great upheaval of air from his lungs, Balan came back.

"Beautiful...? No one's ever called me that before." He chuckled sheepishly as he smoothed over his dreads.

"But can I call you beautiful?" Leo became a bit shy, the poor boy looked as if he did something wrong.

"If that helps, then yes. You are more than welcome to call me 'beautiful' little one." The maestro bowed in the chair gracefully. He smiled genuinely while he pulled little Leo in for a hug, the teen leaning into him as he pressed into his shoulder. As they parted, Balan found his moment to press his forehead against Leo's. Their contact was electric, stunning but completely welcomed as Balan breathed him in softly. Leo reciprocated the gesture, his small hands wrapping around the maestro's neck affectionately. Oceanic, hope-filled orbs blended with the sunset gold ones in perfection. They stayed like such for a while, neither coming up with any words to justify this moment between them had. When they had to pull apart, Balan was the one who leant forward, as if not wanting the contact to come to an end.

He gets up, still holding the teen, to lay him down on the large bed. Leo relaxes in the maestro's embrace as he buries his face into his neck. Balan didn't stop the sweet, light-hearted laugh that bubbled forth as he encompasses the boy, swaddling him in the warmth of his body. They exchange a final look before Leo yawns softly. His eyes, previously stricken with tears of grief, now sparkle with ebullience and peace.

The remainder of the night was of Balan holding the little one as if he were the only thing in the world, his world, to think of at that moment. Surrounded by a jubilant contentment, he lain himself bare in front of this particular visitor for the first time in ages. So long as it was with Leo, he'd do it again.

Over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> One major thing I'll add before anyone starts to assume;This isn’t a ship! Regardless of what the ‘Character Relationship’ part says, keep in mind that Leo is fifteen years old and Balan is potentially eldritch aged. He’s seen all sides of humanity, so he gets it. He’s not attracted to the boy, nor will I write him to be. Do not attempt to crucify me because of that fact. Thanks!!


End file.
